


I'm Here For The Sickness Too

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Britin - Freeform, Cancer, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Comfort, Fix-It, Love, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Rewrite, Season/Series 04, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Justin finds out about Brian having cancer, but it's a lot sooner. He's waiting when Brian wakes up post surgery.
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 41





	I'm Here For The Sickness Too

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this after wishing that Brian had told Justin sooner about the cancer. I had to do it different than the show had where he'd tossed him out ugh on that.

Justin was the last person that Brian was expecting when he woke up in the hosptial bed. The nurse had said he had a visitor, but he'd been sure she was mistaken. No one knew that he'd come to the hosptial to have his ball remove. He'd made sure that he hadn't even left any clues to where he was really going. Justin had been sitting there though in one of the chairs drawing. There had been a bag beside his chair and he'd seen a cup of coffee too. He wasn't sure how long he'd been out until she'd said it was two hours altogether he'd been in surgery and recovery. Once the nurse had left the room he'd been ready to tear into Justin, but before he could say anything Justin had stopped him. 

Justin hadn't said anything at first instead he'd kissed him so long and hard he thought his lungs were going to bust. He'd seen the look in Justin's eyes when he'd pulled away before he'd told him what was on his mind. Justin hadn't held back either telling him off for covering it up and thinking he could do it alone. The words I love you had come out of Justin's mouth more times than he could count. The thing that had finally stopped him from getting Justin to be removed from the room was the reminder of how he'd been there for him. He'd gotten Justin through after the bashing. 

He was lying in the hotel room now with Justin sleeping beside him after he'd been discharged from the hosptial. He'd thought it all out even how he was going to wait a week to go home so he would be thought to be out fucking tons of guys. The plan had changed though because of the unconventional relationship he didn't want to define with the man lying beside him. Justin kept changing everything even when he tried pushing him away. Justin didn't care he wasn't perfect anymore. He cared that he was alive and he wanted to take care of him. It wasn't just to repay what he'd done for him, but because he loved him. 

Justin had promised him he wouldn't tell anybody and he knew it was a secret Justin would keep. He hadn't even said anything about not telling when Justin had told him he wouldn't. It was what one did for the person they loved. Even if they weren't married it was sickness and health to him. He knew it was going to be hell still since he'd have to take treatmeant when they got back to Pittsburg. He didn't even want to think about how sick he would be some days. He could get through it though because he had Justin. 

Brian felt Justin move before he looked seeing those blue eyes looking back at him. He'd known Justin hadn't slept much at the hosptial the last two days. He'd refused to leave him though so he'd told him to sleep once they'd gotten here. He'd planned on a nap too, but sleep hadn't taken him. He'd kept thinking about Justin being there and he still didn't know how he'd put it together. The only thing Justin had said was he had his ways and he was onto him. 

"If I haven't said it lately thank you." Brian said moving his hand over Justin's back. "I'm not the easiest person to deal with, but you never stop trying." 

"You're not the easiest person to love, but I do. I have tried letting you go before and it never works. You should know that I'm not going to run away when it gets rough anymore. I told you that when you finally agreed we were partners. Might not be the way most are, but I'm not going to run away like some nineteen year old brat I once was." Justin said moving closer to Brian kissing him. They couldn't do anything and he didn't care he just wanted Brian to know he meant what he said. He was going to be there even for the sick days. 

Brian smiled the first one in days that actually met his eyes. "What did you tell them when you left and came here?" He asked once they pulled away for air.

Justin grinned. "I didn't tell anyone but my mom that I was leaving. You do realize that no one keeps track of my comings and goings unless it involves you right?" Justin asked. "Their also still dealing after Vic's death so I'm not high priorty right now." He added moving his hand over Brian's chest making circles. "I'll keep your secret til the day we die of old age, which I am going to hold you to." 

"Don't even mention that right now." Brian said back, but something inside of him down deep did want to spend all the time he had with Justin. His Sunshine had shown up in his hosptial room letting him know how it was going to be when he was barely awake from the surgery. 

"I'm going to remind you daily of what you said." Justin replied before resting his head back against Brian's chest. "Get some rest I'll have to put that cream on when we wake up again." 

"Yes dear." Brian teased, but he was glad that Justin was there and he wasn't holding any resentmeant towards him now. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos. 
> 
> I also have another story to go up next week with another take on when Justin got tossed out. I had wanted him to fight back by going back in like he did days later and have it out sooner.


End file.
